charlotteswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure
Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure is a 2003 American animated direct-to-video adventure film, and the sequel to the 1973 film Charlotte's Web, which is based on the children's novel Charlotte's Web by E.B. White. It was produced by Paramount Pictures (as the logo is seen on worldwide releases), Universal Cartoon Studios (as the logo is seen on international releases), and Nickelodeon; and distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment in North America and Universal Studios Home Entertainment overseas. The film centers around Wilbur, who lives on Homer Zuckerman's farm and is taking care of Nellie, Aranea, and Joy, Charlotte's three daughters. He also must save his new friend, a friendly black lamb named Cardigan, from being eaten by an evil fox named Farley. Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure was released on March 18, 2003, to generally unfavorable reviews, with critics panning its animation and plot. Plot The film opens in springtime, the year after Charlotte has died. Her three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy, are now in the stages of adolescence, with Wilbur serving as a companion and mentor. During this time, Wilbur befriends Cardigan, a newborn lamb that is looked down upon by the other lambs and the younger sheep of his flock because he has black wool. Wilbur takes Cardigan under his wing and shows him the farm, the ways of animal life, and dangers to look out for. However, after only a few weeks, Farmer Zuckerman suddenly sells Cardigan to another farmer, so Wilbur, along with Nellie, Aranea, Joy, and Templeton, set out to visit Cardigan and make sure he is safe; Templeton requires Wilbur to babysit his children in return for guidance. On the journey to visit Cardigan, however, Wilbur is hungry so he gets some blackberries which make him look purple. He then gets his foot tangled in some brambles which Templeton frees him from (under the promise that Wilbur will babysit the rat kids for an additional two weeks). Some bark from the trees comes and lands on Wilbur's head. This makes him look like a wild pig. A near hit by a truck then reveals that two other guys have now seen the wild pig. This makes it hard for Wilbur to visit Cardigan. Meanwhile, an evil fox named Farley comes and steals a hen from the barn, and Wilbur is framed for the attack after trying to stop him. Farley comes back, steals Cardigan from the barn, and plans to eat him. Wilbur now must save his friend, and does so by trapping Farley in a "pig web". Nellie, Aranea, and Joy spin the word "fox" in a spider web, and Fern arrives just in time to save Wilbur. Farley, while not shown, is most likely disposed of. Aranea and Joy decide to stay with Cardigan, and the film ends as Wilbur has to babysit Templeton's children. Cast * Julia Duffy as Charlotte A. Cavatica, Wilbur's best friend who died at the end of the first film. She appears briefly through flashback. * David Berón as Wilbur, a pig who lives on Homer's farm and is taking care of Charlotte's three daughters, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy. He still suffers from anxiety as in the first film. He befriends Cardigan, a lonely lamb. When Cardigan is sold to another farmer, Wilbur sets out to make sure he is still safe. * Charlie Adler as Templeton, a care-free, egotistical rat who lives at Homer's farm. He has four bratty children of his own: Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior. He accompanies Wilbur, Nellie, Aranea, and Joy on the journey to visit Cardigan on the condition that Wilbur babysits his bratty children. Adler also voices Lurvy, Homer's assistant. * Amanda Bynes as Nellie, one of Charlotte's three daughters. She serves as their leader. Mimi Manners provides the singing voice. * Anndi McAfee as Joy, the cynical, sarcastic member of the trio. * Maria Bamford as Aranea, the kinder, gentler member of the trio. She always gets upset because she cannot spin a proper web. Bamford also voiced Button, Mrs. Hirsch's spoiled pet dog. * Harrison Chad as Cardigan, a lonely lamb whom Wilbur befriends. When Mr. Zuckerman decides to sell Cardigan to another farmer, Wilbur becomes determined to see him again. Later, Wilbur has to save him from being eaten by Farley. * Rob Paulsen as Farley, an evil, pompous fox responsible for the loss of many chickens and eggs from various farms. * Debi Derryberry as Fern Arable, the spirited young girl who saved Wilbur in the first film. She enters the tomato-growing contest at the fair. Her tomato, named Sal, wins the competition. * Laraine Newman as Gwen, the goose who Wilbur befriended in the first film. She has a noticeably smaller role this time around. * Dawnn Lewis as Bessie, a cow owned by Mr. Hirsch. She gets annoyed easily but also learns to like Wilbur because he was the only one to find her milk taste good. * Danny Mann as Mr. Hirsch, the farmer who buys Cardigan. * Brenda Vaccaro as Mrs. Hirsch, Mr. Hirsch's wife who mistakes Wilbur for a wild pig. * Jerry Houser as Mr. Zuckerman, the current owner of Wilbur and former owner of Cardigan. * Valery Pappas as High Strung Chicken * Nika Futterman as Baby Rats, Templeton's bratty children. Their names are Henrietta, Lester, Ralphie, and Junior. * Bridget Sienna as Flo, a snobby cow who mocks Bessie for producing sour milk. * Bobby Block as Snotty Lamb * Ashley Edner as Bully Lamb * Pat Fraley as Donkey * Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects See also *Charlotte's Web Book *Charlotte's Web 1973 Movie *Charlotte's Web 2006 Movie Category:Movies